


Tremble

by Anonymous



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, MORE SELF INDULGENT FAP FODDER YAY, Notfic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chris wears his white button-down shirt and suddenly your legs are open.  It is a Pavlovian response, really.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> AT IT AGAIN WITH THE HORNY KEYSMASH NOTFIC FAP FODDERRRRRRRR FROM YOURS TRULY <333
> 
> If you read my last one, you already know what this is. I ain't apologizing for anything. Don't read it if you don't want to. I realize it is bad, but I am not trying to write this as a real piece, or else it would be a real fic and posted on my actual account. And again, I didn't proofread this beyond what was necessary to format it in html so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This one is brought to you by that picture of Chris in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up awakening something in me. You're welcome, I guess.
> 
> title from wasp because I guess that is going to be a reoccurring title thing for these anons from me.

You absolutely-cannot-fucking-BELIEVE that he makes you wait, with legs spread, hips hanging off the bed, as he takes his time, rolling up each sleeve, and it has the flourish of a performance, folding the material end-over-end once, twice, three times, revealing with every fold more and more of his delicious forearms, pulling it the material taught, making the folds crisp for no reason other than to make you continue to squirm, open and vulnerable in front of him.  
Finally he is done with whatever _that_ was, and his hands are finally on you again, running his palms up the backs and insides of your thighs where they are open to him, your feet resting hold on either sides of his hips where he stands to the side of the bed, you laying flat and perpendicular to it, with your hips nearly hanging off and nearly making contact with his where he stands in front of you.  
And as he runs the heels of his hands up and down the soft suppleness of the insides of your thighs, he presses lightly, nearly massaging you, but he also rakes his nails into you, and at first it is like a tickle, but with every pass his nails dig more and more until he his leaving red marks in his wake. And his mouth is nearly watering as he watches you breathing into his movements and clenching your pussy and he knows it is already wet for him as you watched him rolling up the stupid sleeves of his white shirt, watched how the muscle of his arms moves and contracts as he moves up and down the insides of your thighs, raking his nails there.  
He knows that he is working you up. You are there and naked and vulnerable because you want his fingerstonguecock all up on you and inside of you already, not because you want him to play this game of teasing you and making you wait. You whimper and motion for him to touch you already, you want him to feel the wetness inside of your folds and the warmth there and that you are ready for him because you have always been ready for him.  
_You are too fucking needy for me? huh? I can see you fucking quivering already. You’re too eager for me to be in your dripping cunt already. You fuckin needy slut for me._  
Finally he will succumb and begin with his fingers over you, raking them through your folds and spreading around your wetness, rubbing up and over your clit and you exhale and move against him, desperate for him to keep the pads of his fingers over your clit. He gets the message and begins circling, changing up the pressure and getting you going while his other hand is spread across the inside of your other thigh and his mouth is hanging open and he watches you as you pant underneath him and gyrate against his hand. He will finally sink a finger into you, coating it in your slick wetness and he adds another, beginning to fill you up and stretch you open and envelop him into you, bringing his fingers in and out of you, spreading your juices up and over your clit he circles it before dipping inside of you again, holding there deep as he pushes his thumb into your clit and rubs you there as he vibrates his hand inside of you, working you up and making you moan.  
_Look at you clenching your cunt around my fingers. You are so fucking tight but watch as that needy pussy stretches open for me, I know it likes my fingers as I curl them just right to make you moan and whimper and fucking beg for me to fill you up._  
And he isn’t wrong, you love to feel his fingers running in and out of you, your walls clenching to envelop him, running waves of nerves down your legs as he curls them into you, vibrating his whole hand and thumbing over your clit. He has got you whimpering, grasping at the sheets around you, knowing in these moments, he is in control and you are just a plaything at the mercy of the length of his fingers and the stretch of his palm.  
And just like you would have begged for, could you have spoken, he kneels, your feet now resting over his shoulders and his head level with your hips off the side of the bed. He pulls you over the edge, your ass in his hand, holding you up, and he doesn’t hesitate to dive in, not only his mouth but seemingly the whole bottom half of his face moving in between your thighs, licking and munching at your folds, spreading them open with his mouth and dipping in his tongue, lapping at the insides of your walls and tasting your juices. He moves upwards, licking and teasing with your clit, making your cunt throb and pulsate at the lack of him inside. His whole face is buried into you, eating at you with passion and ferocity and you can hear and feel him moaning into you as he licks and mouths at your clit. He uses his fingers and push into you again, fingering you in coordination, adding another finger or two, stretching you open wide until he can feel you opening for him.  
_You taste so good on my tongue, yes babe, fuck, your fucking pussy around my fingers and around my tongue and this cunt belongs to me, yes it fucking does._  
He continues to lap over you, his eyes closed somewhere between passion and concentration, but he is breathing and moaning almost just the same as you are, and it is collaborative. He is thrusting and licking and breathing into your cunt, and you are moaning and breathing and wiggling against his face, wanting to clench your thighs around his face and keep him buried there forever, running his tongue deeper and deeper into you, keeping him held up against you, fingering and tonguing you at the same time, pushing you towards to the edge that he knows you are so close to.  
_I want you to come on my fucking tongue. because I know I have got you so close_  
and his words hum into you as he pulls both of his hands up and over your thighs. His hands are stretched over the tops of your thighs, spreading onto the fronts of your hip bones, and you can see the muscles of his tattooed forearms once again contracting, holding onto you and not only supporting you off the bed but also for leverage, eating into you, brushing your clit with his nose and his hair is falling into his face but you dare not disturb him in the middle of his work. You might just squeeze your thighs around his face enough to let him feel buried there, doing the best kind of work, lapping and tonguing at you in just the right way, until you come for him just like he asked, your body convulsing and twitching in his hands and beneath his mouth. Your walls clench around what feels like his tongue as he works you through it, leaving you slick and nearly dripping, worn out and oversensitive.  
You unwrap your legs from around him, and he stands, helping you move back upwards onto the bed, and you are so worn out that you flop over to one side, curling your legs and arms into a fetal position, dazed and muscles feeling twitchy. And even though he is fully dressed, he crawls up and lays down behind you, his chest and legs pressing into you, spooning you and keeping you safe as he runs his hand over the sides of your thigh and your hip, bringing you down from your orgasm. You can feel the warmth of his chest through his shirt and on your skin, and it feels nice because you feel safe and protected, well, protected from everything except him and that stupid fucking white shirt.


End file.
